Time to go
by adambrody10
Summary: Seth was leaving for college, and the goodbye to Summer wasnt what he hoped it would be.
1. Default Chapter

Blinky-HAH I'm doing it

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was time.

I had put thinking about this off until today.

But Cohen was leaving for College.

And I knew what I had to do.

Once everyone had said goodbye to him, I lead him over to bathrooms.

We stood outside of them for a while, and I looked at him, thinking of what to say.

So I kissed him. Long, and with all the passion I felt for him.

Then I started crying.

He wiped a tear off my face and said "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I-we're- you're going to college Cohen."

"I know."

"We can't be together anymore."

"Why not?" He said.

"We need to take this opportunity to meet new people. We can't be together forever Cohen."

"Yes we can." He said, as he put a hand up to my cheek, and I could tell he was close to tears.

"No" I said removing his hand "We can't."

"I'm sorry." I said as I got up to leave.

He stopped me and leaned in to kiss me.

"Don't leave me Summer, I love you."

"I love you too Cohen."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I just have to. Sorry." I got up and turned around the corner.

A few moments later I hear Cohen running after me.

"I'll stay here!" He yelled after me

"Cohennn" I pleaded. "You have to go."

"I don't want to go with the thought you're going to be with some other guy."

"I won't get over you that fast."

"You got over Zach…"

"Yah well I didn't love Zach."

He looked at the ground.

"I- Please Summer. Don't."

"Cohen!" I screamed "It's over okay? Stop trying to change it cause I've made up my mind. Now get on the damn train!"

I ran off.

Jesus I felt like shit.

I turned back only to see Cohen slump down against the wall.

His head was in his hands.

And I knew he was crying.


	2. Glad to see you

Winter break had just started.

And I had just gotten home.

Summer, who went to a college near home, would be there too.

She was staying with her dad right now, so before I went to see my parents, I stopped at their house.

I rang the doorbell, and the maid let me in.

I ran up the stairs, hoping Summer would be glad to see me too.

I opened the door, and she may have been, if I had given her the choice.

Because right as I opened it I ran back down stairs.

Summer may have been happy to see me.

If she wasn't shoving her tongue down that other guy's throat.


	3. It's on

I had just met Derrick, and he seemed nice enough

That is until we got to my bed room and all's he wanted to do was make out

I thought, what the hell, just something to get me over Seth, nothing serious.

That was until Seth walked in on us.

I don't think he knew I saw him, but I did

So right after he closed the door, I broke it off with Derrick

I drove over to the Cohen's house.

To see Ryan playing video games

No Seth.

I drove around his neighborhood for about a minute

Found Seth.

What's he doing?

Making out with some random.

He wants to play that way?

Fine.

It's on.


	4. Seths Own Little Stalker

Oh my god! I can't believe I've taken this long to post! I'm so sorry, to anyone who even still remembers this story, you might have to read the chapters again, I had to. My computer was broken, but that's no excuse so I apoligize. To recap, for those who are too lazy to re read, Summer broke up with Seth as he left for college, Seth came back on winter break to find Summer with another guy, and Seth ran to another girl.

k so here goes nothing

I don't know this girl's name.

I don't know this girl at all. All i know is that she's not Summer. And although I wish it was Summer, I wouldn't feel better until I got even with her.

If she can get over me, then I can get over her, or at least pretend to. And when I heard a little "ugh" and then heels walking towards me, I knew who it was.

I got up only to see Newport's finest.

"Hello Summer, have you met..."

"June." the girl cut in.

"June...hmm no sorry I haven't talked to any whore's recently." Summer replied coldly.

"I'm not a whore." She said quietly. I may not know her, but I could already tell by the way she wouldn't look Summer in the eyes when talking to her that she was shy. Which is how I was not too long ago talking to Summer. This girl was obviously desperate, but hey, so was I at one point.

Hell I'm still desperate now! I'm kissing random people that I meet in my neighborhood.

"Oh. So you then obviously know Seth here?"

"Yes, I do."

Summer, taken back, raised an eyebrow.

She wasn't the only confused one.

I mean, how could this girl know me? I had never even see her.

"You do?"

"I've been watching from afar since we were 10. Not in a creepy sort of way, but ever since that day when I met you, and you stood up for me in front of, well her." She said pointing to Summer. "..I've always, I don't know, had feelings for you."

Oh god. All those years pining for Summer, I had someone secretly pining for me. Talk about ironic.

As much as I understood what she felt, I couldn't be with June. She may have been in love with me, but I was in love too, and now I know what it's like to not be with Summer, and I don't want that.

But being rejected by Summer was the worst thing ever, so I knew that it would kill her if I did.

But I wanted Summer, and knowing I had someone watching me for all these years was kinda creepy. God how did Summer ever deal with that?

So I'm probably the biggest hypocrite ever.

"Sounds like someone I know." Summer said "But I guess he fell out of love with me, and started kissing random people."

"No. He never stopped loving you, but I don't blame him for kissing another girl, when you did break up with him. And then kiss random people."

"Well maybe I fell out of love with him, and needed to move on."

Ouch.

June looked confused. I said sorry to her, and then left before Summer could possibly break my heart again.

"Cohen! Cohen! Wait!" Summer yelled running after me.

"For what? You don't love me."

"You don't love me. Come on Cohen I'm such a bitch to you. You deserve be--"

"Do NOT say I deserve better Summer. Because I've been without you for a couple of months, and it has sucked. I've tried to look Summer, I really have, but I can't find better. You know why? Because there is no better. You and I belong together, why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm too blinded by the stupid things you do Cohen. Every time were together one of us ends up getting hurt."

"Yeah well when were away it hurts more. I like the pain I have with you. Because if I'm with you, we always can rid of the pain. Without you, theres no one to help me get better."

"Then find someone Cohen."

"I'm looking at her."


	5. Seths Own Big Stalker

"Cheesy much Cohen?" Summer said, although she found what he had said sweet

"Hey, that's me."

"We can't do this, I'm not ready."

"For what?" he asked

"My heart to be broken again."

"Are you serious?" Seth yelled "Your heart didn't get broken, you broke up with me. It was me that lived in my college dorm for 2 months, and it was you that got a boyfriend."

"He wasn't my boyfriend..he was my.."

"Man-whore?" He cut her off

"He wasn't anything." She said ignoring his comment "He didn't mean anything. No one ever will and that's your fault."

"So why can't we be together?"

"Because my heart did get broken. Braking up with you broke my heart. And when either of us has to do it again...I just don't want to okay?" She said

"So...we'll both spend the rest of our lives alone?"

"How about...we take it slowly?"

"Slowly?"

"Like...uhh friends?"

"More then friends?" He asked, hopeful

"Friends."

"Alright, I'll do it. For you." He said with a faint smile.

"Ugh. How can you be such an ass sometimes and then the sweetest guy I know other times?" she asked

"I'm always the sweetest guy you know."

"Hah. Sure."

He bit his lip, resisting the very strong urge to kiss her.

Then June came over.

"Uhh Seth, are you two almost done? Cause I sorta wanted to go back to what we were doing. Before, you know _she_ came." She put an emphasis on she.

"Actually I think I have to go home." He said, looking at Summer who looked pissed.

"What about tomorrow?" June asked.

'_Damn this chick doesn't give up.' _ he thought

"Actually," Summer said, holding onto his arm "We have plans tomorrow."

"Are you two?" She asked

"Yes."

June looked like she just got slapped across the face.

Seth immediately felt guilty. If Summer had ever done this to him, he would have been heart broken. And apparently, so was June.

"Why? You two are hardly right for each other."

"Actually we're great together." Summer spat at her

"Really? Would you like to tell me what his favorite color is? Favorite band? What he used to do at 4:00 in the afternoon ever friday last year?"

"Uhm okay ew how do you know that?"

"We're just alike Seth. We both have pined over someone, but you've been pining over the wrong person. I love Deathcab, sailing, comic books..."

"Sounds like tinker bitch." Summer said.

"Just because Summer has a stupid plastic horse, you like her? So do I! Her name is Queen Oats!"

"Wait wait wait, how did you know about Princess Sparkles? I only told Seth and Marissa and Ryan about her." Summer said

"Well, uh I heard Seth talking about her to Captain Oats."

"I only talk to Captain in my room." Seth replied.

"I know."

'_Holy shit'_ Seth and Summer both thought

"You...you..." Seth stammered

"You were in his room?"

"Uh...where?" Seth asked, in shock.

"Closet. Remember when you asked if anyone was in the room that night after the Valentines dance?"

"You were there?" Summer yelled

"Yah. And in your room that Valentines day."

"When we..." Seth trailed off

"Yeah, I wanted to see you..I heard you telling Ryan you were going to get Summer back, so I got home before Summer did."

"You fucking creep! You watched us having sex?" Summer yelled.

"No. You kept the blankets on. I did see Seth when he got up though."

Seth didn't speak..he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He was in shock, so Summer spoke for him.

"How long?"

"How long what"

"How long have you been spying on him?"

"Every other day for 2 years."

"Oh my god." Summer said "You idiot, why would you tell us this? You think he would like you more?"

"You should never lie to your true love. Yes, Seth, I love you, this much." June said

"We have to go." She said

And with that, Summer grabbed Seth who was still in shock, and dragged him to the car. They were getting a restraining order on that bitch.


End file.
